Daydreams and Desires
by Freeverse
Summary: Mystique reflects on her feelings for Wolverine and makes another move- but will she be rejected? And can Wolverine find what he desires? Varied POVs. Warning: X-2 Spoilers inside.
1. Predator

**_Daydreams and Desires_**

**Author's Note: **_This fan fiction does not include any MAJOR spoilers, but it is set to an entire scene of the movie. If you don't want this little scene (and a good little scene at that) to be revealed, please don't read this. But if by chance you do, or that you've already seen X2, please read on and review my X-Men Movie fan fiction debut!_

* ~ *

I've always known his feelings for her. The way he looked at her, the tension between the two of them- three, if you counted that Boy Scout- it was obvious. What did he see in Jean Grey that he couldn't find in me? After all, I can make myself anyone- even her if he wanted me to.

I was jealous. Jean was just some homely, but pretty woman who I could never be- at least not naturally. She stole his heart the moment she stuck a needle in his arm. He stole my breath away the second his steel claws plunged into my abdomen. While I regard him as an amazing opponent with a body of a god, he only thought of me as a blue bitch that almost killed him and his teammates. I was nothing in his eyes.

That's why I came to him that night disguised as Jean...

It was dark and calm. The exchange between he and Jean had gone awry, and sent them both to their tents early. I opened the folds of his tent and stepped inside quickly.

"Look, I-"

I silenced his surprise with a hungry kiss. Recovering from his shock, he returned it with the same passion. I pushed him onto the floor, our tongue still dueling a private war: a question of lust or virtue. At this point, I don't think either one of us cared. I, at least, succumbed to my inner desire-_ him_.

He traced my stomach with his warm fingertips. I shuddered under his touch, catching his soft lips in mine. His hands traveled further, and that's when the charade ended. He traced the ivory slashes embossed on my skin, and I changed back into my true self.

"No one's left a scar quite like you before," I hissed seductively in his ear.

"What, you want an apology?" he demanded, almost disgusted.

"You know what I want," I whispered, licking his ear. He pulled away. "The question is: what do _you _want?"

I watched his expression change as I shifted into different women. Storm roused a little emotion, yet Yoriko didn't spark anything into those brilliant pools of his. It was finally my imitation of Rogue that made him snap.

He shoved me off, and I changed back. I took Stryker's form. "What _do_ you want?" I asked. _Answers?_

In my fantasy, he would've shook his head and said, "I want you."

Confused, I would morph into Jean or something suitable to please him, but he would grab my wrist. "No, you stupid woman. I want _you._"

I would finally relax into my natural shape and... well... you can take it from there.

But it never happened. He only looked at me disgustedly and shouted, "Get out!"

As I sit here, I wonder if I will ever mean anything to him, or if he will be just another thing I can never have. Will my attempted seduction only end up on my infinite list of failures?

I heard she died. That's why I'm in the mansion tonight. Maybe I would have a chance to attain the unreachable. Maybe with the loss of the incredible Jean Grey I might actually be something to him. With the passing of a goddess, a mimic idol could be born.

"I know you're in here," he said gruffly. Even in the dark, I could see his piercing blue green eyes watching me. He is a predator as I am. We understand each other more than either of us would like to admit. "What do you want?"

I watch his expression as he realizes the irony of his words. "You already know the answer to that question, Wolverine."

He switches on the light just in time to catch me shift into Jean. "You're a sick, twisted bitch, you know that lady?"

"So I've been told," I retort with a grin that didn't place right under Jean's guise.

"You'll never be her," Logan snapped. "You can change your shape, and hell, even hide your scent from me if ya tried, but you will never be the woman I loved."

"She didn't love you," I answered harshly. "She loved that Cyclops boy. Even if she was alive, it wouldn't mean anything."

"Do you enjoy this kind of thing, Mystique?" He shook his head, as though he couldn't believe what I was saying or doing. "I just don't understand the mind of someone like you."

I saunter over to the foot of his bed and change into my natural state. "Oh, I think you do." I place my hand on his chest. "We're both animals. You're the Wolverine and I'm the Raven. You attack with predatory instinct, and I am a spiteful and clever changeling."

"Last time I checked, the animals had nothing to do with each other," he snarled.

"We could change that..." I hiss.

I walk away with a chuckle and a certain swing in my stride. I leave the invitation open, but I know by his glare that he won't take it. For now, our relationship will only be in my mind, though some day this little daydream _will_ become a reality.

* ~ *

Yeah, yeah, this was short and it sucks. But oh well... I needed to write this. X2 kicks mucho bootay!


	2. Animal

**_Daydreams and Desires_**

**_Chapter Two: Animal_**

**Author's Note: **_Wow! Due to the overwhelming response and constant requests for more, I've decided to add some more to this chapter. We're switching POVs here people, so get ready for a crazy ride! Whee I'm hyper. ^_^ Please read and review- you know the drill._

_* ~ *_

Mystique...

She's a killer...

A shameless whore...

An enemy who would destroy me if she had the chance...

So why does she want me? And more importantly, why do I want her?

It was only last night that she came into my room. Her scent, tangy and bold with a hint of exotic spice, still lingered there. I could smell it on my sheets, on the floor, in the air. I had to get away from it. Though that particular aroma sends rage through my veins, I can't deny the fact that a little piece of me... the animal inside... enjoys the scent. With her presence still haunting the room, my heart is at a constant battle the beast that wants to run after her... to take that offer.

What am I saying? Am I going crazy? Mystique... will never be an option. I respect myself too much to stoop that low. I will never allow myself to touch-_ to be touched-_ that bitch again. 

"Logan, you okay?" a sweet southern drawl breaks my thoughts. Rogue is staring up at me, her chocolate brown eyes wide with concern. "Ya've been kinda spacin'."

I smirk at her and then my gaze flickers over to Bobby, who is obviously trying to contend for her attention. Iceman, as his power brands him, traces her gloved hand with his fingers. She smiles up at him. _Ah, kids in love,_ I think with an inward chuckle. _Glad that's over._

"Didn't look like you missed me much anyway, darlin'," I reply mockingly. She pulls her hand away from her boyfriend's. A scarlet hue touches her cheeks in a moment of embarrassment. She opens her mouth to reply, but I beat her to it. "But if ya really need to know, I was just thinkin'... maybe a little too much."

She grins mischievously. "Don't be doin' that, Logan. Might be dangerous for someone like you."

I raise an eyebrow, but don't answer. I could threaten her, but she knows me too well to believe it. Why else would I take her to this coffee shop? Because she begged me with those cute doe eyes of hers. I got a soft spot for the kid, and nice guy ain't on my résumé. 

"Lucky I love ya kid," I tease in a joking sort of big-brother way as I tousle her hair. She jerks away instinctively at the touch, and I don't miss the look of death I'm getting from Bobby. The boy is clearly claiming his territory, and I shrug. Wasn't like I was gonna take it anyway. Marie's like a kid sister to me, nothing else.

"Sorry," she says nervously as she tucks a strand of silver under her ear. "Ah just-"

"I know."

Silence ensues from our table, and Rogue picks up her mocha latte or whatever- Jesus, she asked for so much shit in it that it made the cashier's head spin- and sips it. Bobby yawns, his biscotti forgotten, and _ casually_ stretches his arm in the air. It tacticallyfell around Marie's shoulder. She giggles and looks up at him again. My protective impulse might have kicked in if I wasn't so distracted by a familiar scent.

"Bobby, aren't ya gonna eat y'r... whatevah that is?"

"Nah, I'm looking at something definitely more delicious."

My head snaps to a different table, ignoring Bobby's comment, which was crossing into dangerous terrain. Lucky for him, though, a dazzling blonde catches my attention instead. She sits alone, stirring her coffee and reading the paper. She looks up at me, mid-stir, and smiles.

Something was hidden beneath her vanilla floral mask. Some special aroma that sparked my memory of darker times. Then it hits me. "_Mystique..._"

Iceman takes my distraction as a sign from God to make his move, but as he leans in, Marie jumps back at my voice. He curses under his breath, pulling away. 

"You okay?" she asks.

"Fine," I reply. Rising from my seat, I cast a glance at the happy couple. "You kids behave. I got something to... _take care of._" A claw peeks out as I glare at Bobby and nod towards Rogue. From the look I get, I think he knows what I'm implying.

I move to the table, but the blonde is gone. I look around, but can't find her anywhere. The scent still lingers, however, and I follow it outside the quaint coffee shop and into a nearby alley. There, a leggy red-head is smirking at me.

"What kind of games are ya playin' at, Mystique?" I demand.

The red-head only shrugs. "Hide and seek currently." Her voice drops to a low hiss as she changes into Rogue. "Unless ya have any other suggestions..."

"I don't play dress-up," I snarl.

Scales skim across Marie's ivory skin again, as Mystique changes back into the nameless vixen she created. "Pity. Then what exactly did you follow me out here for, Wolverine?"

"Because you followed me here!"

"I was only out for a cup of coffee," she replied curtly. "And if you didn't want me here, then why did you come after me?"

I'm caught off-guard for a second, and she notices the delay. A smirk tugs at her lusciously plump lips. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

I hate her mocking tone, and I hate her for talking to me in that way- for even being here. She sees the rage flicker in my eyes, and her smug smile grows more brilliant. She knows she's winning... getting under my skin. She's unleashing the animal inside of me, and it's exactly what she wants. She inches closer to me. Her finger traces along my jaw line, and I glare as she continues. "Or is that just your way of saying I'm right?"

*SNIKT*

"You touch me again, Mystique, and I'll be more than happy to retrace that scare I gave ya," I snarl. My adamantium claws touch her abdomen lightly, and she shivers.

"Try," she murmurs, "And you'll be only introducing yourself to a world of pain."

"I heal."

Mystique smiles slightly. "Do you? Are you over Greys death? The fact that you have no idea who you really are?" I look away, and she laughs. "Your healing factor only runs skin deep. But pain is not the reason you came out here, is it?"

The claws retract into my hands. My body, much to my disliking, automatically responds to the fact that a beautiful woman is centimeters away from my face. She smiles and shifts into her natural state. I can hear the noise of passing cars, but they don't drown out the sound of my own quickening pulse.

"What do you really want, Wolverine?" she asks and brings her blue-stained and hungry mouth to mine.

The kiss is vicious and passionate at the same time- much different from the greedy but sweet kiss I received from "Jean" in the tent. A deep growl escapes my mouth, but her lips catch the sound. I shove her against the brick wall, and she gasps in a mix of pain and pleasure as our battling mouths persist.

"Is this what you want?" she breathes.

I don't even know what I want anymore. The animal in me, who doesn't give a shit about what my conscious and heart says, is too caught up in Mystique's delectable lips and smooth skin.

"Logan, where are ya?"

Marie's voice snaps me out of the trance Mystique put me in. I push her away roughly, and she gives me a strange look. I turn around and see Rogue and Bobby turning the corner. Casting a backward glance, I see that the blue she-devil already left. "I'm over here, kid."

"Why were ya gone so long?" she asks.

I can tell her boyfriend isn't too thrilled by the fact that she went looking for me. "Just..." I stop and smile. "Ah, look, it's been a long day. Let's just go home."

She nods and grabs Bobby's hand. "C'mon, sugah, let's go."

He blushes at being called "sugah," but follows me to that God awful X-Van the Professor made me escort them in. "All right. Home it is." He pauses. "Hey, Logan, can we pick up some movies on the way?"

"I think you'll have a hard time gettin' Jubilee to leave the Real World Marathon, but sure," I reply as I get in. Let them watch their movie... I have other things to think about...

* ~ *

More coming. Like? Love? Hate? FEEDBACK IS MY FRIEND!


End file.
